Making Magic
by Rhombi and Dinosaurs
Summary: The Rachel Berry Arts Grant was established to help children across the country experience how magical glee club can be, and small town teacher Amy Perry intends to do just that. It just might be a little (or a lot) harder than she expected.
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my first story on here, and it is a glee themed SYOC. The form and such are at the bottom :)**

* * *

"It's here!" Amy Perry announced excitedly, waltzing into her apartment with a large envelope in hand. "It is here. In my hand. Oh my god." She bounced over to the table where her fiancé Doug was sitting, and kissed him on the cheek before dramatically waving the envelope in front of his face. "Guess what it is?"

"Let me see..." He pretended to ponder, "Your lion tamer's license? A love letter from your secret lover?"

She smacked him with the envelope. "Be serious."

"Okay, okay." Doug put a hand on Amy's shoulder to stop her from bouncing up and down. "I'm guessing that it has to do with that glee club you want so badly?"

Amy nodded rapidly. "Right on the money!" She sat down next to him and began emptying the contents of the envelope onto the table. Doug quickly moved his breakfast out of the way before she could accidentally dump paper on it. "I got the grant!" She announced.

Doug smiled at her excitement. "This wouldn't happen to be-"

"The arts grant from Broadway legend Rachel Berry, who attributes her success to her high school glee club?" Amy cut in. "Yes, it would happen to be that grant." She got up from her seat, twirling. "Oh Doug, I'm going to inspire children."

Doug chuckled. "You already do."

"But this will be even better!" Amy exclaimed. "Just imagine it. Me running a glee club!"

* * *

 **This was only a short chapter, because this is an SYOC and I just wanted to get the ball rolling. The rules and form for the SYOC are below. Please submit a character- I can't wait to see what you come up with!**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Fill out the form completely**

 **2\. Be as detailed and specific as possible**

 **3\. This is not first come, first serve**

 **4\. Characters will be announced in approximately a week**

 **5\. Pm submissions are preferred**

 **6\. You can submit as many characters as you like**

 **7\. Pm me with any questions or concerns**

 **Full Name (include middle):**

 **Nickname (if applicable):**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Grade:**

 **Sexuality (indicate it they are in the closet):**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Appearance (be detailed- hair color, hair style, eye color, body shape, etc):**

 **Personality (no listing adjectives, at least 5 sentences):**

 **Clothing style (be specific):**

 **Family (name, age, occupation, appearance, brief personality, and relationship with character):**

 **Background:**

 **Likes (feel free to throw in random things- what's their favorite color, food, etc):**

 **Dislikes (same goes):**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Biggest flaw:**

 **Why did they join glee club?:**

 **Audition song:**

 **Other songs they could sing (at least 5):**

 **Favorite artists/ bands:**

 **Rate the on a scale of 1-10 on singing, dancing, and acting. Singing:**

 **Dancing:**

 **Acting:**

 **Average grades:**

 **Other clubs/ activities they are involved in:**

 **Religion:**

 **What do they want to do after graduation?:**

 **Would they be open to dating someone? If so, what type of person?:**

 **Are they a virgin?:**

 **What type of person would they like?:**

 **What type of person would they dislike?:**

 **One example of dialogue they would say:**

 **How would you describe them in 10 words or less?:**

 **What makes them special?:**

 **Storyline ideas (at least 2):**

 **Anything else:**


	2. Week 1 pt 1

**Hey! I AM STILL ACCEPTING CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS. I STILL NEED MORE CHARACTER SUBMISSION** **S. This chapter does not contain any character announcements or character introductions. Sorry! But I want to wait until I have all my characters to start introducing them. This is just a quick filler to tell you more about Ms. Perry and the glee club. Normal chapters wi be much longer than this. Please submit! The form is on my profile and in the first chapter.**

 **UPDATE: sorry to spam anyone, but I have a quick important message. I will be away fro the next week and a half (until July 2nd) and will NOT be able to access my phone/computer. So if I don't respond to your pm or submission, it's not b/c I'm ignoring you or anything. So feel free to keep on submitting and I will read and reply to everything when I get back. I plan to have the first chapter (with the official character list) ready shortly after I get back, around July 4th. That means that all characters are do by 4pm EST on July 2nd. I will not accept any submissions after that. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I can't wait to see what's waiting for me me when I get back and to really get this story started!**

* * *

 _Monday_

* * *

"It's almost time." Amy Perry was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she grilled her omelet.

Doug walked by and kissed her on the cheek before settling at the table. "I think you get more excited about school starting than all the students combined."

"It's not just school!" Amy flipped the omelet. "I'm starting glee club sign ups today. Look!" She moved from her pan to pick up a stack of papers on the counter. "I made flyers to put up all around the school. And five sign up sheets- 4 to hang up across the school and one to personally carry around."

"Amy-"

"I stayed up like all nigh putting sparkles on all of them but I really think they have that finished quality. I'm holding auditions on Friday."

"Amy-"

"I'm not sure why I'm holding auditions, obviously I'll accept everyone-"

"Amy! Your omelet!"

"Oh crap!" Amy turned around to see the burning omelet. She quickly turned off the stove. "I guess I'll have cereal then."

Doug laughed. "Good thing I don't love you for your cooking skills."

"No one could love me for my cooking skills." Amy proclaimed, sitting down with her bowl of cereal. She began shoving spoonfuls in her mouth.

"Slow down." Doug said with a chuckle.

Amy stopped briefly and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I don't want to be late."

"You have plenty of time."

"Not if I want to be early to hang my flyers. I need to get to all the bulletin boards before they get clogged up. And get an announcement on the loud speaker." Amy rambled. "And I need to scope out the choir room. I get it after school for glee but I haven't had a chance to see it yet. I packed some motivational posters and such to hang up. I heard its a little rusty in there. They haven't used in a while- chorus class never gets enough people to make it on the schedule. They were going to remodel it into a science room before I got my grant. As if we don't have enough science classrooms."

Doug nodded. "Good thing you got your grant. Are you sure you can clean it up all by yourself? This seems like a lot of work for one person."

"I'll be fine." Amy said dismissively. "I don't have any plans tonight and the janitor likes me- he'll let me stay as late as I want if I need it. There's nothing a few good motivational posters can't fix."

Doug raised an eyebrow. "Honey, this sounds like a lot of extra work you're not getting payed for."

"I don't need to get payed to help children." Amy replied happily. "It's what I want to do." She checked her watch. "Oh, I should go!" She shot up, quickly tossed her bowl in the sink, grabbed her bag and flyers, and rushed out the door. A second later, she rushed back in. "Forgot something!" She exclaimed. Then she gave Doug a peck on the lips. "Love you honey!" And then she rushed right back out.

* * *

Amy didn't really sit down until lunch in the teacher's lounge. She had spent the whole first half of the day running around between classes to check all her sign up sheets and encourage kids to sign up for glee club. So far, she didn't have any sign ups. But that was okay, it had only been half a day. She still had the rest of the week.

A woman slid into the seat across from Amy. With her tan skin and cropped dark hair, she practically looked young enough to be a student. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all!" Amy held out a hand to shake. "I'm Amy Perry. I teach geometry and trig here. Oh, and I also coach glee club."

"Celia Hart." The other they her responded. "The new Latin teacher."

"And here I though only old guys taught Latin." Amy said.

Celia laughed. "Well the old guy who taught Latin here had a heart attack. Don't worry- he's fine." She quickly added after seeing Amy's expression. "He just decided it was time to retire. Right before school started. Which luckily for me left this school desperate enough to hire straight out of collage."

"How old are you?" Amy asked, "you could definitely pose for a student. Sorry, that was probably an inconsiderate question."

Celia laughed. "I'm 24. And you're one to talk. You look straight out of collage yourself, blondie."

Amy shrugged. "This is only my second year teaching. I'm 26."

"So is this your second year doing glee club too?"

Amy shook her head. "My first time! I think it's going to go really well though. I already have lots of plans for all of the fun we're going to have! In fact, I'm starting cleaning out the old choir room today."

"Lots of interest so far?" Celia asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Err..." Amy hesitated, "technically, no one had signed up yet, but it's too early to judge. I'm sure the auditorium will be overflowing come Friday."

Celia wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her button up. "You're a real optimist. I like that." Amy just nodded. "Well good luck with your glee club." Celia said, "It sounds like you're going to need it."

* * *

Amy was practically bursting to see the choir room. She had gathered her stuff and raced there straight after class ended. She had heard it was a little messy, but she was sure it was nothing she couldn't fix in an afternoon of hard work.

Brimming with excitement, she opened the door. Her mouth hung open at what she saw. "Oh shit."


	3. Week 1 pt 2

**Hey! I am here, as promised. This chapter is a bit short, and it doesn't introduce nearly all the characters, but I thought I would put it up now b/c I wanted to put one out tonight. So I hope you enjoy! I'll put out a new chapter soon where we'll meet even more characters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh- and the official character list is at the bottom as promised. A million thanks to everyone who submitted!**

* * *

 _Tuesday_

* * *

Amy loaded up her small car with all the cleaning supplies she could fit on Tuesday morning. The choir room was beyond a mess. But hey, it had plenty of potential. It just needed a little TLC. Okay, a lot of TLC. But she was willing to put in the work.

After parking, she piled all of her supplies into her arms, just managing to close the car door with her foot. She wasn't sure where in her mess of stuff she had put her keys, and she certainly didn't have a hand to look for them, so she decided she would just have to leave it unlocked and hope for the best. She didn't think she had any valuables inside anyways.

She hurried up to the door, before realizing she had quite the problem on her hands. Her arms were currently to full to open the door. And it was probably too early for anyone else to be there and let her in. She groaned. Now she would have to set down her whole armful, and then try to pick it all back up again. As if it hadn't taken enough time to precariously balance against her chest the first time.

However, before she could dump her stuff, she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

Celia came into view, a smirk on her face. "Quite a load there, Ms. Perry."

Amy laughed. "Amy is fine."

Celia nodded. "Need me to let you in?"

"My savior."

Celia laughed, pulling out her own set of keys and opening the front door. She held it open for Amy. "So is there a reason your brought your whole cleaning closet with you today?"

"The choir room might be in slightly worse shape than I originally anticipated." Amy admitted.

"Need some help with that?" Celia asked, continuing to walk beside Amy.

"Are you kidding? I would love some." As Amy spoke, a box of wet wipes tumbled from her pile, but Celia quickly caught it. "What are you doing her so early anyway?"

Celia shrugged. "Still trying to make a good impression, I guess."

"This door." Amy gestured with her head. "Can you open it for me?"

Celia unlocked the door with her keys and let out a whistle when she walked into the room. "Damn. You were not kidding."

Amy stumbled in after her, finally dumping her supplies on the floor. "It's a really nice size though." Amy said. "And, uh, a nice secluded location."

Celia gazed around. "What even is that stain on the ceiling?"

"Good high ceilings." Amy added enthusiastically.

"Is that mold? Ick, I am pretty sure that is mold over there."

"We can put the piano here."

"I think that's a wasp's nest. I'm like 90% sure that's a wasp's nest."

"And all the rest of the instruments over there. A good drum set. Some guitars."

"This floor tile is loose. Oop, so's this one."

"The kids will sit here. I've already ordered a white board to be installed here."

Celia laughed. "It is hard to get you down."

Amy shrugged. "I pride myself in positivity."

"Alrighty then." Celia turned to Amy. "You're the boss. Where do we start?"

* * *

Katherine Prince looked around skeptically as she walked down the hall. She focused most of her attention on her left leg, trying to make it move as normally as possible. She knew it didn't look quite right though. She had gotten several comments on the limp yesterday, and people asking her what happened and giving her looks of pity. She gave them all the same answer: bad car crash this summer, she was okay, it would be healed by the start of soccer season. They usually stopped worrying then. As long as the star soccer player could get back on the field in time for kick-off, a minor injury didn't matter. She had even told the lie to her soccer coach. He had invited Kat to come sit in on try-outs that week anyway. It wasn't like she needed a try-out. Everyone knew she was a guaranteed starter.

Kat examined herself in her locker mirror. She had practiced walking in her mirror at home yesterday, but she couldn't quite get it right. And every time she had taken a step, pain still shot up her leg. But she had learned to deal with the pain. She sure as hell wasn't going to use a wheelchair. The limp was much less noticeable. Plus, her sweat pants covered her ankle, even if they were incredibly hot, so no one could see how bad it really looked.

She turned around, closing her locker, and slammed straight into another girl.

"Watch it." The other girl, tall with tan skin and dark hair, said harshly.

Kat crossed her arms. She wasn't about to give up her authority on the second day of school. "You bumped into me, whoever you are."

"Perry." The girl filled in. "And I don't appreciate that tone."

"You don't, huh?" Kat puffed herself up. "I don't appreciate your face."

Perry laughed. "Really? What are we? 5th graders?"

Okay, the insult had been week, but Kat wasn't about to give up ground. Maybe some other day, but today, she was determined to prove she was top dog. So she socked Perry across the face. She was quite content with the shocked look on Perry's face.

"Are you kidding me?" Perry grunted, and then lashed back out at Kat. Kat was quick to retaliate, swiping at Perry. Perry managed to shove Kat against a locker, but Kat bounced back, kneeing Perry in the stomach.

A crowd had begun to gather. Perry didn't really notice not care, but the presence of other people only drive Kat to want to prove dominance over the other girl.

Before anything else could happen, Ms. Perry shoved her way through the crowd, quickly rushing between the the two girls. "Shoo!" She called out to the crowd, who quickly dispersed. Ms. Perry turned to the girls. "Fighting on the second day," She exclaimed. "Come on! You girls should know better than this."

Both girls mumbled a half-apologetic "sorry".

Ms. Perry crossed her arms. "I don't want to have to do this, but I'm going to have to give you guys detention."I

"Wait," Perry piped up, "Not today! I-uh- have somewhere important to be."

"And I can't miss soccer try-outs." Kat added.

Ms. Perry remained stern. "You should have thought of that before you got into a fight."

"Please." Perry begged, "I'll do it any other day. It's a family emergency."

Ms. Perry could already feel herself beginning to soften. She mentally scolded herself. Then, and idea struck her. "Are both of you free on Friday?"

"I can be." Perry said.

Kat shrugged. "Yes."

"Perfect!" Ms. Perry pulled the clipboard with her sign-up sheet attached. "I'll make you a deal- you both audition for my glee club, and I'll let you off with a warning."

"Deal." Responded Perry immediately, sloppily writing her name down on the first line. "What do I need to prepare?"

"Any song you want to sing." Ms. Perry responded, a sternness gone.

"Thank you so much!" Perry ran off.

Ms. Perry turned to Kat and offered her the clipboard. "Miss Prince?"

"This will conflict with soccer practice." Kat complained.

"I hear you were injured this summer and can't play yet anyway, is that correct?" Ms. Perry asked.

Kat reluctantly nodded.

"Well then do glee club until then. Once you can get back on the field I understand that your soccer commitments come first." Ms. Perry continued.

Kat sighed, and took the pen. She neatly wrote her name on the second line. "It won't be for very long."

"Maybe you'll like it." Ms. Perry said hopefully. Kat snorted and limped off.

Ms. Perry pumped her fist. "I am on a roll!" She exclaimed to herself. "Two people on just this one sheet. Just imagine whose signing up on the rest of them!"

* * *

Fiona Fitzgerald sped her very expensive car into the the student parking lot at speeds way above the posted sign. Seeing that whoever had the parking space had yet to arrive, she skidded her car across both parking spaces, being obnoxious as possible. She came to a quick stop, the car partially sideways, and turned off the car. She jerked forward a bit due to her lack of seat belt, but it didn't bother her. She placed her feet up on the dash and checked her phone. "I think that's late enough." She said to herself, opening the car door, which almost hit the car next to her, and then slamming it shut behind her. She ran up the the front door, then quickly remembered something. "Damn it. Reagan." She quickly turned around, and headed out to the football field, hoping there wasn't a gym class out there. To her knowledge, there should be. She quickly scaled the chain link fence, not wanting to bother to walk to the gate. She headed for the bleachers, and then climbed underneath.

Reagan was still fast asleep in the dirt, her purple hair a tangled mess spread out around her.

Fiona walked up and prodded Reagan with the toe of her boot. Reagan stirred a bit. "Wakey wakey, Re Re. Time for class."

Reagan blinked open groggy eyes. "I lied about wanting to be on time. I'll just be late."

"We're already late." Fiona announced.

"Then waking me up after first period. Chemistry isn't important." Reagan said.

"You're not even taking chemistry." Fiona said. "You already almost failed that class. Like two years ago."

"Well if I can't remember what class it is, it must not be that important." Reagan mused.

Fiona eyes scanned the dirt until she found what she was looking for. Just as she suspected. "You don't think anything's important when you're high." She accused. "You'll regret skipping class once you're clean."

"I'm never clean." Reagan responded, reshutting her eyes.

Fiona prodded her with a boot again. "I know. That's why I like you. Because my dad thinks your a total menace. Which is true."

"Hmph." Reagan muttered, finally pushing herself into a sitting position.

"You look like you just crawled out of a dumpster." Fiona teased. "Would it kill you to groom yourself?"

"Dumpsters are nice." Reagan said in response.

Fiona held out a hand to help her up with an eye roll. "Come on. We have the same class first period."

Reagan ignored Fiona's hand and pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled over to where her backpack was laying a few feet away, and shoved in everything that had fallen out. "We have a class together?" She asked once she had stood up. "I though I was a year above you."

Fiona rolled her eyes again, and began walking to the school, with Reagan following. "You are. But we're in the same level of math. We have Trig together."

Reagan nodded. "Right. With the triangles and shit."

Fiona laughed. "Mostly shit."

The two slid in through the side door, and made their way to Trig class.

"We are late." Reagan muttered. "Halls are empty."

"Shh." Fiona shushed her. "Ms. Perry will let it go if we're late, but we can't get caught on the way there."

In a perfect bought of irony, just as she said the words, she turned around the corner and straight until the scowling face of their principal.

"Why aren't you girls in class?" He crossed his arms.

While Fiona was on the verge of coming up with an excellent excuse, Reagan spoke up. "We were having wild animal sex in the locker room. You should come next time. It's a blast."

Fiona face palmed. She needed better friends.

* * *

Amy rushed to the office after teaching her first Trig class, where Principal Sanders was waiting. Two girls say across from his desk, neither looking the least bit guilty.

She quickly pulled up a chair. "What seems to be the problem, Sir?"

"I found these two skipping your class." Sanders gestured to the two girls.

"Technically we were just late. Lee weren't going to skip." Fiona pointed out.

"I wanted to." Reagan added unhelpfully.

Sanders fist clenched on his desk. "Delinquents. Why haven't I expelled the two of you?"

"My dad is like your biggest sponsor." Fiona said.

"I don't know." Reagan said at the same time. "Seems like an error on your part."

Sanders knuckles whitened. "Ms. Perry, it is a teacher's discretion whether to give work to students who miss class, but I highly recommend you just stick them with the zeroes."

"That seems harsh." Ms. Perry said. "Half credit?"

Reagan shrugged. "I just need to graduate."

Sanders hands flew in the air. "Nothing! Nothing gets to you two! Since freshmen year, I swear-" he composed himself. "I'm giving you both detention for the week. You may not have records yet this year, but I know you'll get them."

"Ooh. Detention." Fiona mused, unfazed. "I've been working on new ways to jimmy the window lock this summer."

Sanders's vein pulsed, and he struggled to keep from screaming.

Suddenly, Ms. Perry piped up. "I have an idea!"

Everyone turned to her. She sat up straighter. "What if they both joined glee club? It could really be a positive influence. And help them become integral parts of the school community." She said enthusiastically. Okay, so maybe these two looked like a lot to take on. But Amy Perry was not one to shy away from a challenge. She was out to change lives, after all.

"Ew." Fiona muttered.

"Sounds perfect." Sanders replied. "I'm sure Ms. Perry will be happy to give you the details. Now everyone get out of my office."

* * *

 **Our Wonderful Cast of Characters!**

 **Ata'halne' Sigo**

 **Anya Jacobs**

 **Austin Graham**

 **Archibald Leonhardt**

 **Smith Albert**

 **Emery Kinsley**

 **Emerson Kinsley**

 **Delilah Rosalind Fisher**

 **Hallie Lucia**

 **Isabelle Marie Dawson**

 **Lukas Alexander Kendall**

 **Katherine Colette Prince**

 **Henrik Domli**

 **Angela Valenzuela-Medina**

 **Jade Li**

 **Fiona Fitzgerald**

 **Reagan Dianne Gardner**

 **Perry Marie Reyes**


End file.
